


Nice Guys Always Win

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is not the Hero (Hetalia), F/M, Literature, Matthew is the hero, Romance, Shy Canada, Sweet, Sweet Fluff, fan fiction, shy Matthew Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Depressed about the disaster of your relationship with Alfred, you show up on Matthew's doorstep one night. Of course he gladly takes you in, but the next morning Alfred turns up full of anger. Can this shy, gentle Canadian be brave enough to defend (y/n) and maybe finally confess his love to her as well?





	Nice Guys Always Win

"(y/n), What are you doing standing out here in the rain? Get in here!"

The blonde haired Canadian quickly tugged your sodden frame inside his cozy cabin. Your (e/c) eyes stared straight ahead, glimmering dully in the warm light of the blazing fire in the hearth. So deep in your depression had you sunk that you didn't feel the chilling effects of the drenching rain that poured from the heavens nor the warm blanket that your best friend Matthew draped around your sodden shoulders.

Almost instantly he asked you what happened that caused you to appear on his doorstep, rain sodden and glassy eyed and your canvas backpack absolutely bulging with your clothes. Carefully grasping your icy cold hands as if you were made of the most fragile glass, he lead you over to the overstuffed couch in front of the fireplace, one arm scooting his sleeping pet polar bear cub Kumajirou off to the side to make room for the both of you to sit. 

Your gaze slowly traveled from the blaze up to meet amethyst eyes positively sparkling with concern behind black rimmed glasses, his curl that normally bounced freely in the air was wound spring tight with anxiety. His entire being utterly focused on your own self. Why couldn't his brother be so sweet and kind like Matthew instead of being the a****** that he was. 

A few tears prickled painfully against your eyes as the words came tumbling out in a rush. How your relationship with Alfred had been so rocky lately, the fights that left you hoarse from yelling, the days of non-speaking that lingered into silent weeks. The last straw had came when you had walked in on him making out with some bleach blonde bimbo on your couch that you had worked and paid for with your own hard-earned money. How your world had come crashing down around your head like a car crash happening before your eyes. In fact, the two lovebirds never even knew you were there as you slunk around and gathered your things, shoving them in to your old battered backpack before slinking out the door, an outcast in your own home. They were still deeply engrossed in each other as you slipped the door shut with a soft click. You didn't really remember getting back in the car or even driving all the way to Matthew's remote cabin hidden deep in the woods, it was all one big blur but your guardian angel must have been working overtime because you made it here unharmed.  

"You poor thing! Of course you can stay here. Just give me a minute to get the spare bedroom ready and I'll fix you some pancakes to warm you up from the inside out." The couch groaned as Matthew stood up. He picked up the still snoozing bear cub and shyly offered him to you, his longish blonde hair falling forward to camouflage the alarming shade of beet red that was blooming across his face. "Would you like to cuddle with Kumajiji while I'm gone? He really helps when I'm feeling down, so he might help you feel a little better."

Much to Matthew's visible relief, you accepted his offered pet, immediately snuggling your face down into Kumajirou's fluffy white fur while the little bear squirmed around and quickly fell back to sleep. The razor tipped edges of sadness slowly dulled their slashing pain while the warm comfort of friendship swept over you. Only faintly did hear Matthew's shoes scuffle away, barely making a sound as they brushed over the floor. The thought of why couldn't you find a sweet guy like Matthew entered your brain once again. He was always helping you, ever since you were kids. Coming to your rescue when you had a flat tire and stranded on the side of the road at night. Always remembering days that were important to you, like your birthday, and usually giving you a gift that you really loved as well. Sometimes he even surprised you for a lunch date, just popping up out of the blue to go to lunch. Heck, even showing up unannounced at his cabin hadn't deterred his generous nature, he'd invited you right in to make yourself at home. You sighed, Alfred sure could learn a few lessons from his gentle brother.

"All done. You want to go change out of those wet clothes while I fix us some pancakes?" Matthew poked his head around the corner to ask.

"Yeah." Gently lowering Kumajirou back onto the couch, the little bear snuffled once before rolling over and presenting you his back. You laughed for the first time that evening and it felt wonderful, like a heavy burden was slowly slipping from your shoulders. Tiptoeing down the hall as not to wake the sleeping bear, you stopping and hugged your sweet Canadian host. "Thanks so much, Mattie. You're so nice, why hasn't any girl snatched you up already?" Planting a quick kiss on his cheek, you left the blushing boy alone and entered your room for the night, closing the door behind you with a soft click. If you had hesitated a moment longer, you would have heard his hushed reply to your question.

"It's because my heart already belongs to you, (y/n)."

~~~~~

"Good Morning, Komura. Are you ready for pancakes?"

The sleepy little bear stumbled into the kitchen, still rubbing it's eyes with one little fist before peering blearily up at it's owner. "Who are you?" It asked, fluffy white head tilting to the side in question of the man standing before it holding a spatula in one hand and a plate of beautifully golden brown pancakes in the other, a frilly blue apron was tied around his neck with the words 'kiss the cook' stenciled across his chest in bold black letters along with a pair of freakishly enlarged red lips.

"I'm your owner," Matthew sighed. Placing the plate of pancakes on the floor for Kumajirou, the bear immediately plopped down and started gulping down it's breakfast. Apparently, not knowing someone who was offering you food in your own house had no effect on the little bear's appetite as the golden rounds were vanishing at an alarming rate.

"Good morning, Mattie." You said, still yawning and stretching your arms. 

"Oh, hey. Good morning (y/n)! You're right on time, this batch is just done." Scooping the hot pancakes onto an awaiting plate, he drizzled them with a generous amount of maple syrup and a pat of creamy butter before presenting to you with a small flourish.

"Hmn, kiss the cook," You playfully pretended to considered as you accepted the plate, "My my, Mattie. I didn't know you were so bold. I guess I will have to comply with orders though." When you kissed his cheek, something happened. You apparently broke him. His eyes faded out, his curl kinked up till it was a cute little heart shape and the spatula fell out of his hands with a clatter. 

"I-It was a gift from Fr-Frances for my birthday..." He finally managed to mumble after a few minutes, his eyes still not entirely focusing as he flopped the other pancakes onto his plate. You giggled and sat down at the table with yours, eagerly digging in to a delicious breakfast. 

OMG! Matthew really did make the best pancakes in the world! The golden cake was soft in the center and slightly crispy on the edge, hints of vanilla and cinnamon mixed with the melting butter and sticky maple syrup. Of course this wasn't just any maple syrup, but pure Canadian syrup, none of that store bought high fructose corn syrup stuff that couldn't hold a light to real maple syrup. 

Your pancakes disappeared almost as quickly as Kumajirou's did. Leaving you with an empty plate that you were idly running a finger around and sucking the sticky remains off your finger. 

"I can make you some more if you want?" Matthew chuckled.

"Oh, could you!" You asked hopefully, letting your sparkling eyes tell how much you would appreciate it if he did.

"Sure, it's no trou-"

*CRASH* *SQUEAL* *CRASH*

A candy apple red convertible plowed into Matthew's mailbox before it came barreling up the driveway, tires bouncing so fast over the rough terrain that the car momentarily took flight before crashing into the front end of Matthew's truck. You both watched, stunned silent in shock, as Alfred stepped out, apparently unharmed, and bellowed out. "WHERE ARE YOU! YOU LITTLE M***********! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"(y/n), stay right here! Whatever happens, don't come outside." Matthew ordered, his voice deeper and firmer than you had ever heard it before, as he slipped the apron over his head. The door slammed behind him as he marched out into the driveway... and straight into Alfred's clenched fist. Matthew fell flat on the ground, slightly dizzy from the force of the punch and his glasses broken.

"You wimp! You couldn't get your own girl so you thought you could steal mine? Not gonna happen!" Alfred snarled, aiming a kick to Matthew's ribs. Luckily, Matthew managed to throw his arms around his brother's leg, effectively halting his movements. Using a hidden strength that you didn't know he had, Matthew flipped Alfred onto his stomach, slammed his face in the ground and planted his knee in Alfred's back, rendering the his brother immobile for the time being. 

"If you loved her, you wouldn't have cheating on her and treated her like s***! Je l'aime, mais je n'essaierai jamais de vous l'enlever, car elle vous aime, imbécile!" 

Wait a minute. Matthew can yell? And fight like a pro? Maybe you didn't know your gentle Canadian friend as well as you thought.

Matthew hauled Alfred up by the back of his leather jacket, shoving him roughly in the direction of his car. "Maintenant, sors d'ici et ne reviens pas!"

"Whatever! You two can go f*** yourselves for all I care!" Alfred wiped an arm over his face where a small trail of blood was leaking from his nose. Limping back towards his car, Alfred climbing in and slammed the door. The motor rumbled to life seconds later as the wheels screeched, peeling out of the driveway and showering Matthew with a spray of grit and gravel. 

Matthew stood in the driveway and watched till the roar of the engine had faded into the distance before returning to the house, giving you a full view of his well-earned injuries. His right eye was already nearly swelled shut and was rapidly turning an ugly grape shade. His glasses dangled by one wire arm still attached to his left ear. 

"Matthew! Oh, you poor thing! Lemme get you something for that eye." You quickly pushed him into one of the kitchen chairs. His good eye never left your figure as you retrieved a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and wrapped it in a towel. He started to take it from you but you pulled a chair beside him so you could sit and gently pressed the frozen pack to his wounded eye. He winched slightly at the cold contact but he didn't try to push your hand away, instead he seemed to slightly relax in your hands. "My brave knight in shining armor. You know, your really are a nice guy, Mattie. You're not like the others."

Something you said caused Matthew to suddenly stiffen, he pushed your hand away and dropped his gaze to the floor. Leaving you sitting beside him, holding a bag of melting peas in your hand. He sighed heavily, his lips pressed together so tight that they barely formed a thin white line. He removed the twisted remains of his glasses and dropped them carelessly on the table. Upon impact with the wooden surface, a shard of glass fell from one of the lenses and landed on the table with a soft tinkle. 

"That's just the problem, (y/n). Nice guys don't win." He mumbled so low that you could barely hear him. 

"What do you mean nice guys don't win? Nice guys always win. Have you ever read a fairy tale? That's part of the story, the nice handsome prince helps the girl with her problems."

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation, prompting a few strands to stick up on their own. "It doesn't work that way in real life, (y/n). The bad boys get all the girls and the nice guys get friend-zoned." 

You crossed your arms across your chest. "Maybe that's true for some people but not everybody does."

Matthew looked you straight in the eye, amethyst orbs swirling with adoration and pain... so much pain. "It happened with you and my brother. You saw him immediately, all bold and wild like some kind of fireworks. But me, you never really saw me. I was just your quiet friend, always lingering in my brother's shadow..." He trailed off.

Maybe it was true that at first you had favored the obnoxious American over his timid Canadian brother but it was time to rectify that. "Not anymore." You growled, fisting your hands in Matthew's shirt collar and hauling the surprised man forward for a kiss. For a moment Matthew was stunned, his arms flailed before rising up to cup the back of your neck with one hand, the other landing possessively on your shoulder. Where you had been nibbling softly at his lips, he quickly turned into something savagely more powerful. The passion of his french heritage coming into play with fire and fury. 

As much as you never wanted the kiss to end, you had to twine your hands in Matthew's soft hair and pull him away so you could breath, but he didn't go far. His forehead leaned against yours, (eye color) eyes meeting amethyst purple eyes while you both panted, severely out of breath.

" Je t'aime tellement mon petit érable"

"I love you too"    


**Author's Note:**

> Who wouldn't love a sweet guy like Matthew for a boyfriend. 
> 
> English translations:  
> Je l'aime, mais je n'essaierai jamais de vous l'enlever, car elle vous aime, imbécile!=I do love her, but I would never try to take her away from you because she loves you, you idiot!
> 
> Maintenant, sors d'ici et ne reviens pas!=now get out of here and don't come back!
> 
> Je t'aime tellement mon petit érable=I love you so much, my little maple.
> 
> Hopefully they are fairly accurate (or however accurate Google translate can be.)
> 
> This fic is also listed on my Deviantart happydoo2  
> Hetalia and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea does belong to me.  
> You belong to Matthew.


End file.
